chris_the_sharpshooter_cartayafandomcom-20200213-history
Bird of Prey
The "Bird of Prey" is a single shot longshot Plunger tubed Nerf Bowcaster Pistol invented by Chris Cartaya capable of springloads as high as 40 Kg's, speeds in excess of 260 fps and ranges near the 200' mark flat. It is derived from the original Ultra Match Firestrike project of 2013, which progressed to a 23 Kg Scaramanga Firestrike version used in Armageddon XV made with a Magnus Plunger tube and then a Type-M version used in a Rebelle Star Shot with the same springload and a 7" barrel instead of a 6" like on the Scaramanga. At the Next SCUN meet, G.L.U.E.D.O.M.E.S on August 16th 2014, fellow modder John Aquino made the suggestion to use a Longshot Plunger tube rather than a Magnus Much like Ice9's Frankenfinder which was also a huge influence on the Ultra Match designs as a whole. 3 days later on August 19th, with it's first ever firing test on YouTube on the 21st, the very first Type-L prototype (Rev 1) was made totaling 24 Kg's of springforce and ballistics never seen in a spring pistol able to clear 170' flat with ease. On September 3rd 2014, the first ever 205 foot flat shot was recorded from a Rev1 BoP Type-R, later chronograph tests prove that this velocity must have been over 270 fps. The BoP Rev1 was also the first Cartaya Blaster to ever have a Brass couplered removable barrel, this new standard was named Ultra Match 2.0 also known as ZDS-C (Zero Dead Space Couplered). Rev 2 was made in the beginning of 2015, remains the current standard to make a BoP in which the PT, and PH are moved up 1/2 and inch to be able to use standard longshot springs and to keep the mid frame reinforcements making the blaster more durable. Rev2 was also the version that the PT's started to be reinforced with laminated Fibertape. the Air volume was not the only advantage, the larger plunger tube offset the plunger rod negative 3 degrees, making the catch more positive and able to hold much higher yields. All Current BoP's manufactured by Cartaya Mod Works are Rev2 and come stock with 19Kg high precompression springloads. Origins, the Ultra Match 1.1 days The original Bird of Prey (or BoP for short) Was designed to take advantage of a local Nerf Leauge's (the Beach Cities Airsoft and Nerf Alliance) "Crossbow rule" that as long as it was strung, a crossbow is a 1 hit kill weapon. It was originally going to be an 18 Kg model like Chris's Legendary #009 Ultra Match Firestrike until he Went to a hobby store and discovered the HPI Red Hellfire 80mmX18mmX1.8mm 11Kg spring would fit just as well as a OMW Swarmfire spring and produced 30% more power. It had an average of 140 flat and a peak of usually around 155', mysteriously sometimes 170-180 flat as a You Tube video shows. The first one had a 6'5 inch barrel with 1/2 inch longer of a 9/16th barrel sleeve. Needless to say, Cartaya destroyed in that first war only losing to a headshot in the pistol round where the Bird of prey was not in use. Chris never intended, or hoped the Bird of Prey could do airblaster velocities, only hoped to at best, use more efficient darts to offset the velocity difference (150-160 fps and X tips Vs. 230 fps and #6 slugs). Today a Bird of prey can reasonably accomplish 250 fps with an average around 260 on the Type's L and R. Proper Nomenclature "BoP, 21 Kg's ZDS" Bird of prey, stock plunger tube (type not mentioned), 21 Kilogram spring load @ full draw, Zero Dead Space Barrel System. Ultra Match given term, all Bird of Preys are Ultra Match. Must be built on a Star Shot shell or else it is called something else. No hammer tapped barrel, open breech or springsets under 20 Kg's versions exist. "BoP"= Bird of Prey. "BoP Type M"= Magnus Plunger tubed Bird of Prey. "BoP Type L"= Longshot Plunger tubed Bird of Prey. "BoP Type LT"= Longshot Plunger tubed Bird of Prey designed for short barreled and turreted use. "Bird of Prey Type R"= Bird of Prey with extended plunger draw (2" or greater rather than 1.9"), 27 Kg's, sholder stock and a longshot plunger tube. can shoot in excess of 200' flat. "Hammer tapped barrel"= A brass barrel made by lining the stock barrel piece with 17/32nds brass, usually by prepping the brass for insertion and hammering it into the last 1/2 inch of plastic barrel where the ID shrinks to .508 "ZDS"= Zero Dead Space, brass barrel goes directly to the plunger head where the dart rests. "ZDS-C"= Brass coupler based Removable 17/32nds barrel that can work with any piece of 17/32nds OD metal barrels without a final trim or crowning if that side is directly in the coupler (as long as it's inward bent). Why a Star Shot? The Star Shot was originally not intended to be a favorite shell for use in Cartaya's pistol modding, but it soon became it. With the same solid spring length as a Firestrike (Pink Crush is less), HDPE plunger rod that held up to higher yields better than a Firestrikes Plunger rod or even a Nitefinders. A better plastic used as a spring catch, A removable accesssory rail from the shell, enabling scope use without having to remount it every time a blaster must be serviced and the general idea that "it really looks like it could fly." The Star Shot is now Cartaya's favorite shell to mod with, despite it being $10 more expensive than a Firestrike. Advantages *a small effective Long range operation, possibility of interchangeable barrels. *The longest range stock plunger tubed blasters ever made, alternatives do exist, but not fitting this application. *Single prime, Single load operation, requiring only 2 operations to ready to fire if prepared. *Simple elegant operation free of jams. *Undodgeable in typical Nerf combat ranges with velocities rivaling modded Airblasters (220-260 fps depending on model). *Reshells are cheap. *Suitable for use as a backup weapon for higher powered blaster loadouts. *Usable in NIC wars with the right ammo. *Semi-quiet operation. *Shorter barreled models are easily concealable.